herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emeraldblade95/Gals by Nationality
Australia B93417AA-20E8-4881-ACFE-1FAB7E7244A0.png|Mitzi (The Koala Brothers) Katherine-New-Pink-Ranger-3M.jpg|Katherine Hillard (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Brazil LauraMatsuda.png|Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter series) Christie Monteiro - Full-body CG Art Image - Tekken 6.png|Christie Monteiro (Tekken series) Canada 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Rolie Polie Olie) Fifi_(RPO).jpg|Fifi (Rolie Polie Olie) X-23.jpg|X-23 (Marvel Universe) Laura_X-23.JPG|X-23 (X-Men Movies) China Mulan.3.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Ting.png|Ting-Ting, Su, and Mei (Disney's Mulan) Chun-liclean.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter series) Darkstalkers_Resurrection_Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers series) Sc4-Chaixianghua.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) Leixia-render.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) DOA5_Pai_Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Wai_Lin_Profile.png|Wai Lin (007 series) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Muimui-kofxiv.jpg|Mui Mui (SNK series) Diaochan_(DW9).png|Diao Chan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Sun_Shangxiang_(DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) The_Qiaos.jpg|Two Qiaos (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Yueying_(DW9).png|Huang Yueying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xingcai_(DW9).png|Empress Zhang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Wang_Yuanji_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan_Yinping_(DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Bao_Sanniang_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Xiahouji_(DW9).png|Lady Xiahou (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Fangmei_Xun.png|Fangmei Xun (Shenmue series) Mei_(Overwatch).png|Mei (Overwatch) AmyWong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Xiangfei.jpg|Li Xiangfei (SNK series) Heroine-mian.png|Mian (SNK series) Jade_Chan-⚜️.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Miss Chan (Old Master Q).jpeg|Miss Chan (Old Master Q) EileenVF5.jpg|Eileen (Virtua Fighter series) Newch alice img.jpg|Alice (Dance Dance Revolution series) Egypt Hawkgirl-09.png|Hawkgirl (DC Universe) Hawkgirl_(DCAU).png|Hawkgirl (DC Animated Universe) Hawkgirl_Injustice_001.png|Hawkgirl (Injustice series) Tzipporah-the-prince-of-the-egypt-23904644-1280-720.jpg|Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) Miriam_smiling_proudly.jpg|Miriam (The Prince of Egypt) Jqj4hktv8un78vnh.jpg|Yocheved (The Prince of Egypt) Asenath pro.png|Asenath (Joseph King of Dreams) Kiya Render.jpg|Kiya (MediEvil) Profile art - Cleo de Nile judgement.jpg|Cleo de Nile (Monster High) Char 14629.jpg|Tanis (Scooby-Doo series) France Cinderella_Transparent.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Belle_transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) DOA5_Helena_Render.png|Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive series) Remember_me_nilin_2_by_ivances-d5hkfg1.png|Nilin (Remember Me) Jeanne_snkh1.png|Jeanne D'Arc (World Heroes series) King-kofxiv.jpg|King (SNK series) Heroine-shermie.png|Shermie (SNK series) Charlotte_(2019).png|Charlotte (Samurai Shodown series) Ladybug_Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Sciv12.jpg|Amy Sorel (Soul Calibur series) Germany Snow_White_2009.jpg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Rapunzel_pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) Sc5-hilde.jpg|Hildegard von Krone (Soul Calibur series) ThCANJPXVW.jpg|Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney series) Greece Xena.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Hera_Disney.jpg|Hera (Disney's Hercules) Hercules-Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite (Disney's Hercules) Megara Disney.png|Megara (Disney’s Hercules) Athena GoW.png|Athena (God of War series) SC6 Sophitia.jpg|Sophitia Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Cassandra-alexandra-in-soul-calibur-4-jpg.jpg|Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) Pyrrha omega.jpg|Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur series) India Symmetra_portrait.png|Symmetra (Overwatch) Jinx_(Teen_Titans_2003).png|Jinx (Teen Titans 2003) Shanti.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Farah Profile Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Italy Rose_SSFIV.png|Rose (Street Fighter series) MSD_-_Fio_Germi.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) Trish_jojoeoh.png|Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Japan Chi-Chi_as_a_teenager.png|Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball series) Bulma_Piccolo_Jr._saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Videl_(dragon_ball_fighterz).png|Videl (Dragon Ball series) Android_18_(0).png|Android 18 (Dragon Ball series) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball series) Sora_Takenouchi_promo.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Kari_Kamiya_(tri.)_t.gif|Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Mimi_Tachikawa_(02)_t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Heroine-yuri.png|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) AliceHumanBRX.jpg|Alice Tsukagami (Bloody Roar series) YukakoYamagishi.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kuki.jpg|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi-0.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) 96A93947-8512-4C96-84EC-CF64E3AF7978.png|Betty (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6152.jpg|Laura Koala (Adventures of the Little Koala) Char_6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) DOA6_Kasumi_Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Heroine-mai.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Kasumi_todoh_xi.jpg|Kasumi Todoh (SNK series) Hotaru_Futaba.jpg|Hotaru Futaba (SNK series) Malin.jpg|Malin (SNK series) Momoko-xi.jpg|Momoko (SNK series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Shiki_Samurai_Shodown_(2019).png|Shiki (Samurai Shodown series) Sakura_Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano (Sreet Fighter series) Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki (Street Fighter series) MSD_-_Eri_Kasamoto.png|Eri Kasamoto (Metal Slug series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Maki-c3.jpg|Maki Genryusai (Final Fight series) Akari-neogeohero.jpg|Akari Ichijou (The Last Blade series) Yuki-kof.jpg|Yuki (SNK series) F_yuki.gif|Yuki (The Last Blade series) Hibiki.jpg|Hibiki Takane (The Last Blade series) Heroes_-_Jolyne.png|Jolyne Cujoh (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Sailor_moon_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon Moon_Mercury.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_mars_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) Sailor_jupiter_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg7mf.png|Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) Sailor_venus_crystal_render_by_luna_ris-d7gg6ya.png|Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon series) Spirited-Away-Chihiro.jpg|Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away) Natalie_Ape_Escape_Million_Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Naotora Ii - DoA5LR.png|Naotora Ii (Samurai Warriors series) 33F6B071-229C-432A-A934-E06259B69BBC.png|Asuka Langley Sohryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion) DOA6_Ayane_Render.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive series) Img-hitomi.png|Hitomi (Dead or Alive series) Mina_Majikina.jpg|Mina Majikina (Samurai Shodown series) Cha_emi_img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) MikoNakadai_stockimage.jpg|Miku Nakadai (Transformers: Prime) Natsumi_Hinata.png|Natsumi Hinata (Sgt. Frog) Misty_4.png|Misty (Pokemon anime franchise) Chitoge-Kirisaki.jpg|Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) Sashi_Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Shizuka_Minamoto_(2005).jpg|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon franchise) Mirage-Karai.png|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Shinigami-witch.jpg|Shinigami (TMNT 2012) GoGo_in_Suit.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Amu_Hinamori.png|Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara!) Rukia_kuchiki_by_xsatsujinx-d4omsh9.png|Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) Stacy_Hirano_2.png|Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Momoko_Maskman.jpg|Momoko (Hikari Sentai Maskman) Live-rg-megumi.jpg|Megumi Misaki (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) Rinka_Yoshino.jpg|Rinka Yoshino (Samurai Shodown series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Nozomi_Harasaki.png|Nozomi Harasaki (Shenmue series) Maruko_artwork_series2_01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) A-ko Magami in her sailor-suited battle outfit.png|A-ko Magami (Project A-ko series) Dawn 2.png|Dawn (Pokemon anime franchise) SC6_Taki.jpg|Taki (Soul Calibur series) SC4_Setsuka.jpg|Setsuka (Soul Calibur series) 300px-Sc5_pub_2d_natsu1-copy.jpg|Natsu (Soul Calibur series) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Plan) Kenya Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King) Disney_girls_collab_kiara_by_radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King) Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi (The Lion King) Korea Juri_Han_(SFV).png|Juri Han (Street Fighter series) SC6_Seong_Mi-Na.jpg|Seong Mi-Na (Soul Calibur series) Pucca.jpg|Pucca (Pucca Funny Love) New chloe.png|Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct) Abby.gif|Abby (Cubix: Robots for Everyone) Mexico Angel-kofxiv.jpg|Angel (SNK series) Trini_Standing_on_her_Zord.jpg|Trini Kwan (Power Rangers 2017) Frida_Suárez.jpg|Frida Suárez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Tumblr_o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2_1280.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House and Los Casagrandes) Charlene_from_Victor_and_Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) Coco Imelda offical pose.jpg|Imelda (Coco) Mamacoco.jpg|Mamá Coco (Coco) New Zealand Norway Elsa_no_detail.jpg|Queen Elsa (Disney's Frozen) Anna_Render.png|Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen) Aela_the_Huntress.png|Aela the Huntress (The Elder Scrolls) Ria.png|Ria (The Elder Scrolls) Delphine_Riverwood.png|Delphine (The Elder Scrolls) TESV_Legate_Rikke.png|Legate Rikke (The Elder Scrolls) TESV_Mjoll.png|Mjoll the Lioness (The Elder Scrolls) Serana.jpg|Serana (The Elder Scrolls) Philippines TalimSCVI.jpg|Talim (Soul Calibur series) Poland Polynesia Moana_Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Moana) Te_Fiti_Moana_profile.jpg|Te Fiti (Moana) Portugal Romania Mavis_Dracula_Render.png|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) Sibella_Full_Body.png|Sibella (Scooby-Doo) Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura (Monster High) Russia Millia_Rage_GGXrd_portriat.png|Millia Rage (Guilty Gear series) South Africa Spain Pan-s-Labyrinth-pans-labyrinth-4026892-960-540.jpg|Ofelia (Pan's Labyrinth) Consuela.png|Consuela (Family Guy) Tanzania Thailand United Kingdom JennyHumanBRX.jpg|Jenny Burtory (Bloody Roar series) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Tracer_portrait.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Portrait_0021_Morrigan_(1).png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers series) Nina_Williams_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Nina Williams (Tekken series) Anna_Williams_TBV.jpg|Anna Williams (Tekken series) Lara_Croft_2015.png|Lara Croft (Tomb Raider series) SC5_Ivy.jpg|Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur series) Jenet-xi.jpg|Bonne Jenet (SNK series) IMG 6724.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Ginny Molly Weasley Potter.jpg|Ginevra Weasley (Harry Potter series) 250px-Cho_Chang_Profile.jpg|Cho Chang (Harry Potter series) Lisalisa jojoeoh.png|Lisa Lisa (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Lady Tottington.png|Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Ware-Rabbit) Charlie-and-lola-51a9b41a32342.png|Lola Sonner (Charlie and Lola) Ginger.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Luna I'm her Wedding Dress.jpeg|Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter series) Lien-mi2x.jpg|Lien Neville (SNK series) Kao-saya.jpg|Saya (Samurai Shodown series) OrchidRender2 zps59d82203.png|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct series) 53D7664C-DD3B-4491-81BB-C6C22018D8EC.jpeg|Lucy (64 Zoo Lane) Molly W.jpg|Molly Weasley (Harry Potter series) B93417AA-20E8-4881-ACFE-1FAB7E7244A0.png|Mitzi (The Koala Brothers) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magiswords) United States Lori_Running.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) Leni.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) Catwoman-9.jpg|Catwoman (DC Universe) Wonder_Woman_Art_com11_003748.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Universe) Supergirl-3458.jpg|Supergirl (DC Universe) Black_Canary-804.jpg|Black Canary (DC Universe) Batgirl_Vol_5_32_Variant.jpeg|Batgirl (DC Universe) Dorothy_Gale_and_Toto.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Julia_Chang_-_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6_Bloodline_Rebellion.png|Julia Chang (Tekken series) Batgirl_(AS)_2.jpg|Batgirl (Burtonverse) The_accuracy_of_posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Candace_Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Kim_Possible.jpg|Kim Possible Jean_Grey_90s.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Universe) Img_chara_felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers series) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Render-_Sam_1.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) 1897f6b339f5bf4b98af7ee53cd3dde6.jpg|Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) April2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise) Gwen_original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 original series) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) C.viper_Sf4.jpg|Crimson Viper (Street Fighter series) SidneyPrescott001.jpg|Sidney Prescott (Scream series) Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Hayley_Smith_Fischer.jpg|Hayley Smith (American Dad!) Francine_Smith.png|Francine Smith (American Dad!) DOA5_Sarah_Render.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter series) Marge_Simpson.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) 150px-Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Jillvalentine-projectxzone.jpg|Jill Valentine (Resident Evil series) Resident_Evil_Degeneration_Claire_Redfield.png|Claire Redfield (Resident Evil series) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon-1.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) Alice-kofxiv.jpg|Alice Garnet Nakata (SNK series) KOFXIV-Blue_Mary.jpg|Blue Mary (SNK series) 2146836-poison_final_fight.png|Poison (Final Fight/Street Fighter series) Sonya_Blade_MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Jacqui_mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Penny_sanchez_big.gif|Penny Sanchez (ChalkZone) Tina_Armstrong_9.jpg|Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive series) Fionna.png|Fionna (Adventure Time) Star_Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Wonder_Woman_IGAU.png|Wonder Woman (Injustice series) Turanga_Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Wyldstyle_full_body.png|Wyldstyle (The Lego Movie) Maggie's_buzz.jpg|Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) LittleSuzy.jpg|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Wakanda Category:Blog posts